


Operation ‘Stairs’

by dreameh



Series: Peter Parker's Stark Tower Adventures [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Almost forgot that, Gen, Mario Kart, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, sam wilson is confused, thats it., thats the tags.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: Peter is a mischievous little shit and consequently, Sam is more than a little lost





	Operation ‘Stairs’

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly a working title idk yet

Peter Parker admitted that he could definitely be a little shit at times, it showed in the pranks he sometimes did on Steve with the help of Bucky, the fact that he purposely messes with Tony and Steve by avoiding calling them by their first names every time they request for him to do so, the fact that he conspired with FRIDAY to play ‘Ice, Ice Baby’ every time Steve walked into a new room... okay he admits, he likes fucking with Steve more than anyone else. While he did tolerate the man more than what he used to. Rather than being constantly angry at him for what had happened in Siberia, he was now just... extremely mischievous and still slightly bitter towards him.

 

 

Since that first day when the Rogues appeared, Peter found out that Wanda had spent most time holed up in her room while Vision was out in the real word in his human form spending time to gather more ideas to make the Accords more fair and that Sam spent some time in the common area, but never when he was around. He found that the man was normally training when he was around and during the day when he’s at school, he normally plays some of Peter’s video games. Well, that’s the information he got from FRIDAY and he trusts her. He heard from Tony that Sam had once seen his and Ned's high scores on some of the games and once he got the chance, when nobody else was around, he asked Tony about them (not knowing that literally everyone else had met Peter), but then politely apologised for prying and left him alone.

Tony told him he cried a little on the inside because nobody ever apologises to Tony Stark, everybody always blames Tony Stark for everything (That’s a lie and Tony knew it but that doesn’t mean that the man accepted the fact that not everyone always blames him for everything). Wondering why Sam was being so kind to Tony, he asked FRIDAY if she knew what happened for him to not hate him. FRIDAY, the absolute sweetheart, brought up a video file of the day the Rogues entered the tower and Peter watched for about five minutes before he got bored of them just looking around at all of his stuff that was left out and asked FRIDAY to skip forward to something interesting and boy did he get a good laugh out of Sam trying to go up to the penthouse bedrooms and triggering the security measure to turn the stairs into the slide upon unauthorised access before sitting down and watching cartoons, no signs of anger visible in his body.

Even though he was touched by the man who was kind to his father figure, after hearing about the Mario Kart thing and finding out what happened with the stairs, he wanted to play a harmless prank on the man who didn’t know him (if it could even be considered a prank). However, he knew he had to wait if he wanted it to play out perfectly.

When he told Tony, the man straight up grinned at his idea and he helped adjust some of the plans so that he’d get the most out of the reaction. He told FRIDAY to inform Peter any time Sam was in the common room when he was in his room, or close enough to the common room (but it’s not as if him and FRIDAY wouldn’t work together to do the prank anyway) and to make sure to record the occurrence and send it to the 'Genius Kid' file thus, the plan was a go.

 

* * *

 

“Peter. Alert for operation ‘Stairs’. Sam Wilson is in the commons area.” Peter grinned at the words he heard from FRIDAY. It was finally happening. He put aside the book he was doing his homework on top of and got off his bed (he had a perfectly fine desk to be doing his homework on and was probably damaging his spine doing it on his bed but eh). He made his way over to his door and stupidly asked “Hey FRI, you’re recording this right?” As if he didn’t already know the answer and the exasperated sounding sigh from the AI gave away exactly what she thought. “Sorry FRI. I know I’m dumb so I’m just gonna go out now.” He opened the door and made his way over to the glass bannister, trying not to be noticed.

He wished he had some sort of extra part to his genetic mutation that allowed him to go invisible at that moment to make sure his plan worked perfectly. He knew there was no way that would happen with him though and just sighed silently. He should make a stealth suit. He looked to the kitchen first and as he hoped, there was nobody there. He could’ve guessed that just by the sound of Mario Kart and the lack of conversation, but he wanted to make sure nobody would ruin the plan. He turned his head and just as expected, saw Sam sitting on the couch, slightly hunched over, playing the game.

He was shouting at the computer characters which was certainly one of the most humorous things he’d seen that day. He watched until he was certain that Sam was completely captivated by the game before he moved. Staying low, he climbed down the stairs and sat himself down on one of the steps about halfway down before waiting again. Peter could feel his leg starting to shake and inwardly groaned. He was horrible at sitting still for more than a few minutes. He did not take that into consideration when he came up with this part of his plan... whoops.

"Come on you mushroom looking asshole! Get off my ass!" Sam shouted, frustration at the com characters having risen considerably in the past few minutes. Peter couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up and couldn't help himself from calling out to the man, "Wow Mr Wilson Mr Falcon sir, you must not drive yourself anywhere because your road rage is worse than Happy's!" That wasn't his plan, but he guessed he could make some adjustments to that part of the plan because he simply couldn't help himself but make the quip. Sam's head snapped around to look at Peter so fast he was afraid he'd get whiplash.

Sam's jaw dropped upon seeing where Peter was seated and his tight grip on the controller loosened, not so much that it dropped from his hands, but enough that Peter could hear the sounds of Lakitu rescuing his character after it fell off the edge. “What the fuck.” Peter stood up. Sam watched him almost expectantly. Peter walked back up the stairs. FRIDAY didn’t initiate the security measure. "T-the stairs...?" Peter smirked before walking away, trying to hold back his giggles at the man's disbelief, knowing that if he giggled, it'd ruin the effect.

 

* * *

 

"Hey FRI, do you know where Sam is at the moment?" Peter asked as he walked into the private elevator after a surprisingly decent day at school, Flash didn't bother him, they didn't have Decathlon practice and him and Ned had some time to come up with ideas for a stealth suit. A good day. "Mr Wilson is currently in the commons room playing video games." Peter's eyes lit up upon hearing that. He knew this would be the perfect way to follow up to what he had done two days before. "Okay FRI, let's not alert him when I arrive in the living area, it's time to finish this."

When he arrived on the commons floor, FRIDAY stopped the ding from sounding and Peter stepped out of the lift to hear the music from Mario Kart, more specifically the Rainbow Road course. He moved to stand a few steps behind the couch and watched him play, eyes narrowed at the character he was playing as. "Gods, Mr Wilson Mr Falcon sir it's bad enough that you're a _feathery_ , but you're also a furry. You play as Tanooki Mario and while y'know character powerups are cool and shit, it still makes you a furry."

"What the fuck-"

"Do you want someone to have a real race against?"

"-hold the fuck-"

"My best friend and I hold all of the records for literally every game and I see you've just been focusing on Mario Kart, I get it, don't worry I totally do because I do that too sometimes."

"-who are you?" He turned around after actually pausing the race and his jaw dropped. " _You_! How the heck did you get up to the penthouse bedrooms without the stairs becoming a slide?"

"That's my secret. About the stairs, that is." _Way to go Peter you absolute dumbass_ , "Hi! I'm Peter Parker, Mr Stark's personal intern." _Yep, way to go indeed Peter, you completely moronic buffoon_. "Uh, okay. Hi Peter. I'm aware that you already know who I am but please call me Sam."

"Sure, Mr Sam."

"Are you _serious_?" Both males turned to see that the exasperated outburst had come from Steve who was in the kitchen with Bucky who seemed to be baking something. "You call Sam Mr Sam, you call Bucky by his nickname and you call Tony Mr Stark but you continue to call me by that monstrosity?" Peter grinned at Steve, "Yes, Mr Steve Rogers Captain America sir, I must keep calling you this. I like watching your reaction Mr Steve Rogers Captain America sir. Your outbursts at the name are much funnier than Mr Stark's irritation whenever he asks me to simply call him Tony." Sam and Bucky both lost it laughing at that.

"Okay, come on kid, let's play this fucking game together, let's see how you play against an adult." Peter smirked at that because he knew how the game would turn out. "Mr Steve Rogers Captain America sir he said a bad language word!"

"Oh _come on_!" The grin stretched further at the completely over-it tone that could be heard in Steve's voice as his friends just laughed at him in the background. Peter walked over to the kitchen where he put his bag down on top of his stool and as he was turning back he realised his spidey sense was flaring up at something approaching that was likely going to hit him. He turned around just in time to catch the other controller that Sam had thrown at him without warning without it looking suspicious. He smiled sweetly at Sam and made his way over, flopping down into his spot on the couch. Sam quit the race he had been playing and restarted it as a multiplayer tournament. He chose Tanooki Mario again which prompted another quip from Peter about being a furry as he chose Yoshi, discreetly grinning at the fact that he chose the Yoshi which was red with blue shoes as a tribute to his superhero alter-ego. He snuck a glance to Bucky who was watching them and the man's eyes were narrowed slightly at the character choice which prompted an almost silent chuckle.

The tournament, as expected, was absolutely dominated by Peter, "What? I demand a rematch!" Sam demanded maybe four times before he had given up and fallen to the floor face first, where he continued to lay, moaning and groaning as if he were fatally injured. Peter was rolling his eyes, not hiding his soft grin at the man's attempts to make him seem more open. "I mean, that's what you get for trying to beat a STEM kid, my friend and I beat video games for fun." He informed Sam, which brought on a whole new level of frustrated groaning, "You couldn't have told me that earlier? I suffered for over an hour trying to beat a STEM kid!" Peter couldn't help himself but giggle at that and felt that Sam really wasn't a bad guy at all and he'd certainly enjoy spending time with the man.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really fucking tired and hyped for endgame but at the same time i'm pre-mourning (I cant even get tickets the entire website for my local cinema has been down since they were released because of the sheer number of people who wanted tickets)  
> EDIT: I got the tickets 🤪🤪
> 
> i've watched captain marvel twice in a week (and got my seconds done wow what a good child I am)  
> what can I say I love my queen


End file.
